Stitches
by dreamninja
Summary: One day after school Olette has an encounter with Seifer that makes her see him differently


One day Olette was walking to Seifer's house after school because he had once again gotten in a fight with Hayner and Olette was tired of it. She was about to knock on the door when she heard the sound of glass breaking and someone yelling. Instead of knocking on the door she decided to go over to a nearby window to see what's going on.

When she peeked in the window she saw Seifer and an older man yelling at each other. She gasped when she saw the older man slap Seifer across the face. Her eyes grew wide when the older man looked in her direction and came over to the window. She tried to duck but the man yanked her up by her hair.

"Who the hell are you"the man yelled. Olette cringed because of the pain her scalp was feeling and because his breath smelled heavily like beer.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Olette is that you"Seifer asked looking at her confused. She just nodded her head until the older man yanked her hair again.

"So you know this bitch. Hmm she don't look to bad. How about you come inside and we can have some fun"the man said inching his face closer to hers.

"Stay away from her you old fart"Seifer said pulling the man back. While the man stumbled to get up after falling Olette started to run away. As she was running she started thinking about Seifer and she turned back because she couldn't just leave him with that drunk.

She was about to go to the window again when the front door opened then slammed shut and Seifer walked out holding his side..

"Seifer"Olette called quickly running up to him.

"I thought you left"Seifer said.

"I did but I couldn't just leave you here"Olette was about to say something when Olette realized the blood seeping through his shirt.

"Oh my gosh you're bleeding"Olette said looking at his side.

"It's not that bad"Seifer said.

"Of course it is. Do you think you can walk a few blocks? I have some supplies down there"Olette said.

"It's ok really I-"

"No it's not you're hurt"Olette said wrapping his arm around her shoulders so he could lean on her for support. Olette slowly helped Seifer walk to the usual spot. She was relieved when Hayner and Pence weren't there because they would kill her if they knew she brought Seifer there.

"So this is your hideout"Seifer said looking around at the pictures on the wall.

"Yeah"Olette said bringing the first aid kit from a shelf on the wall. Seifer sat on the couch since he was feeling kinda lightheaded. Olette pulled Seifer's shirt off and looked at the wound.

"Well aren't you bold"Seifer said smiling. Olette didn't answer because she was too busy trying to stop the bleeding.

"Seifer I think you're gonna need a few stitches"Olette said frowning.

"Do you know how to do that"Seifer asked. Olette didn't answer she just got the needle and thread.

"Olette have you done this before"Seifer asked trying to move away from the needle.

"There's a first time for everything"Olette said handing Seifer a nearby pillow.

"What's this for"Seifer asked.

"Put it in your mouth so you don't bite your tongue"Olette said.

"I'm gonna die"Seifer mumbled before putting the pillow in his mouth.

"Ready"Olette asked looking at Seifer. He was gonna be a smartass but he decided against it since Olette had a needle. Seifer nodded his head and bit the pillow. He clenched his fists as Olette stitched up his cut. Olette tried to hurry because she could tell Seifer was clearly in pain but she wanted to make sure she did a good job. Once she was done she stepped back and looked at her work it wasn't the best but it would have to do.

"You can take the pillow out of your mouth now"Olette said smiling at the sight of Seifer with a pillow in his mouth.

"Well you didn't kill me so I guess you did a good job"Seifer said . Olette got a rag and wet it so she could clean the blood off Seifers chest.

"You sure are eager to touch me today"Seifer said winking at Olette.

"I just did it so you wouldn't bleed all over our couch"Olette said as she got the bandages.

"Can you sit up a little"Olette asked. Seifer did and Olette started to wrap his torso. She was wrapping it around his back when her face accidentally brushed up against his chest.

"Getting a little touchy there aren't we sweetheart"Seifer said smiling as he saw Olette blush.

"Is your dad always like that"Olette asked.

"Pretty much I can't remember the last time he was sober"Seifer said laying down. Olette was shocked when Seifer pulled her down with him so she was laying against his chest.

"Seifer what are you doing"Olette asked trying to pull away.

"This makes me feel better"Seifer said.

"But I-"

"You do want me to get better right"Seifer asked.

"Well yeah but-"

"Ok then let me stay like this for a little while"Seifer said. Olette gave in and just laid down on his chest and put her head on his shoulder.

"Olette what the hell is going on"Hayner yelled. Olette shot up and saw Hayner and Pence standing by the door.

"Hayner it's not what it looks like"Olette said.

"Why are you here"Hayner yelled looking at Seifer.

"He got hurt because"Olette paused for a second and looked into Seifer's eyes.

"Because why"Hayner asked.

"Because some heartless came and he saved me I could have died"Olette said looking at Seifer.

"Well he can go home now right"Hayner said.

"No he can't move he's hurt"Olette said.

"Fine then i'm going to get ice cream i'll bring some back"Hayner said glaring at Seifer.

"I'll go with him"Pence said. Once they were gone Seifer pulled Olette back down on top of him.

"Seifer stop they're gonna come back"Olette said.

"Well then I better make this quick"Seifer said.

"What quick"Olette asked.

"I have to thank you for covering for me"Seifer said sitting up.

"No you don't have to it's ok"Olette said trying to make him lay back down.

"But I want to"Seifer said pushing her down onto the couch and laying on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her. Instead of pulling away she kissed back and it got more passionate. Eventually Olette pushed him away so she could talk.

"Seifer stop"Olette managed to say. Seifer ignored her and started kissing her again.

"You're gonna mess up your stitches if you strain yourself"Olette said.

"I'll be ok"Seifer said trying to kiss her again.

"They're gonna be back soon"Olette said. As if on cue you could hear Hayner and Pence laughing from outside. Seifer quickly got off of her and she sat up.

"Here we got one for Seifer to"Pence said handing Olette and Seifer their ice cream.


End file.
